


i don't think it would be best

by thelosersclub



Category: Smosh
Genre: Break Up, Post-Break Up, if i have to write all of them then godammit i will, look.....wes needs to be in more fics with shayne sorry don't @ me, sorry sksks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 10:37:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18364319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelosersclub/pseuds/thelosersclub
Summary: we're breaking upis the text shayne got from damien at eight in the morning, while he's sitting in starbucks, his drink and damien's still set on the table, getting colder by the minute.or,where damien breaks up with shayne, and shayne's a mess





	i don't think it would be best

_we're breaking up_ is the text shayne got from damien at eight in the morning, while he's sitting in starbucks, his drink and damien's still set on the table, getting colder by the minute.

he almost texts back  _what?_ , but even with that, he doesn't know what to say, and what to ask.

why is he breaking up with him? is it because he forgot to put his clothes up last night? because he fell asleep with the tv on? because he got home at ten pm?

he doesn't know the reason.

he walks back to his car, going through the familiar motions without thinking, and it's only when his car is turned on and ready to drive that he breaks out and focuses.

he's walking into the office, and going straight past his desk, and to one of the break rooms, where he can put the drinks in the fridge and maybe have a chance to cry for a moment.

he's leaned down and put the drinks in, and when he's back up, wes is there, pulling something from a cabinet.

"shayne, you know what happened to the cookies i hid up here?" he asks with a frown, and shayne smiles, nodding.

"yeah, courtney found them the other day. she didn't tell me where she found them until we had gone through half of the bag, and i just spit out the cookie i was eating, got up, and walked away. i don't think i even told her why i did it."

"i would go get her, but she isn't here, so i have to wait until she returns from whatever country she's at."

oh, yeah. noah, keith, courtney, olivia, and ian aren't there! they're all on vacation, which means shayne gets to be alone.

yay.

"i'm gonna be so lonely." shayne says with a frown, and wes grins, resting a hand on his back.

"not with me there."

shayne could almost  _cry._ wes will be there with him, and he can unknowingly stop shayne from crying over his and damien's ex-relationship.

"yes!" shayne says, and wes wraps an arm around him, and he could almost forget what had happened that morning, but he sees the starbucks tray, and he remembers again.

-

shayne's sitting beside wes on the couch, and they're trying to come up with video ideas, and they're both laughing and shayne can barely breathe, and he's having  _fun._ he could forget about the breakup like this. forget it ever happened.

but then it has to happen.

"how are you and damien?" wes asks after a moment, and he wants to actually respond and say not well, but instead of using words, he just bursts into tears within a few seconds.

he can just  _feel_ wes's concern, and he wants to say something, or say it's okay, but he's too busy crying.

"shayne?" wes asks, and he just cries a bit more, shoulders shaking by now. he wants to stop, because he's being a bitxh right now, but then wes is there.

he's hugging him, wrapping his arms around him and pulling him close, and he wants to get away, but instead he turns and clutches his shirt, pouring everything out into it.

"i-i'm s-sorry." he sobs, and wes shushes him, slowly moving him back and forth.

"it's okay, don't apologize."

shayne's still crying after quite a few minutes, but then after a few more, he's slowly stopping sobbing, but he's still crying.

"do you wanna tell me why you burst into tears, or no?" wes asks after a moment of silence, and shayne nods, even though he's sure wes already has a pretty good guess.

he sniffles, "d-damien broke up with me this morning."

" _what?_ " wes exclaims, and shayne barely smiles. guess he didn't have a good guess.

"yeah. i don't know w-why. i haven't texted him back since he said we were b-breaking up. i'm scared to." he stutters some, his crying making it happen, and he wishes it wasn't.

wes is hugging him again, and he allows him to do that. it feels nice.

wes is silent for a few moments, and shayne's comforted by that. at least, until wes speaks again. "why'd he break up with you?"

"i-i don't know!" shayne cries, holding on to wes again. "i've b-been gone some recently, planning a s-surprise for our anniversary, because i wanted it to be g-good! and then he fucking texted me while i was getting our c-coffee, saying that we were breaking up! i was going to ask w-why, but i didn't because i felt stupid, and i haven't done anything and i wasn't going to t-tell anyone until you asked about us, and that just made me b-break down!"

"do you want me to text him  _why?_  from your phone?" wes asks, and shayne nods, still not letting go of the older man.

wes leans across him to grab the phone, and once he has it and he's on the messages, he quickly sends the  _why?_ and turns the phone off again.

within a minute, before wes could even start speaking to him again, the phone vibrates, and he picks it up.

_because you fucking cheated on me with someone._

"oh." shayne whispers, and wes looks at him, and the tears are back in his eyes again. "guess that's why we broke up."

shayne stands up, repositioning himself on wes, when his phone goes off again.

_don't act like it didn't happen, because i know it did. why else would you be leaving the apartment at random times?_

"oh." shayne says again, this one filled with more heartbreak than the other.

he collapses onto wes, and he starts crying again, and wes holds onto him, desperately wishing he could make all of his pain go away. he didn't like to see shayne in this much pain, d it hurt him.

shayne cries for several minutes, and after he's done, he falls asleep from exhaustion. wes keeps him the way he is, practically sitting on wes.

he feels his phone vibrate in his pocket, and he pulls it out, seeing a text from the game bang groupchat.

 _boze_  
wes where are you?? we need to do shit

 _joven_  
yeah what she said

he smiles at that, and turns the camera on, holding it out to take a selfie of himself and the sleeping shayne. he sends it in the groupchat and he can tell they're going to ask questions (and damien will either ask the most or not speak at all) so he turns his phone off, shoves it in his pocket, and picks up shayne, and carries him to his car.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr @shayneandamien


End file.
